


You're Always Right

by KawaiiCulkin



Category: Funhaus (Video Blogging RPF)
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, Makeup Sex, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 01:52:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17091866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KawaiiCulkin/pseuds/KawaiiCulkin
Summary: You think Emma the intern has a thing for Adam.Adam disagrees.You're always right.





	You're Always Right

You have the day to yourself but are running some errands in town, lunch time comes around and you decide to pop into your boyfriend Adam’s office building and have lunch with him. Upon entering you find Adam filming a video with Bruce and James.

Adam notices you and mouths ‘ten minutes’, nodding you to go find somewhere to make yourself comfortable. You sit on a couch off to the side and alternate between scrolling through Facebook, Twitter and Instagram whilst you wait.

After a short while one of the office intern’s Emma comes over to where you are.

You’ve noticed her before but have never been formally introduced, so you presume she doesn’t know who you are. While picking Adam up from work and different work functions you’ve noticed she seems to be overly friendly with Adam. She seems to regularly be touching his shoulder and twirling her hair around her finger when talking to him.

You are certain she is interested in him but you trust Adam and realise he is oblivious to her flirting.

“Can I help you with anything?” Emma asks sweetly.

“No, I’m fine thanks, just waiting for Adam” you reply, looking back down at your phone, expecting the conversation to be over.

“Well he’s busy, he’s filming, maybe you could come back another time” she explains, now with a hint of venom in her tone.

“Emma!” hisses one of the other interns.

“I’m sorry I didn’t realise interns managed visitors these days” you snip back “Adam said he’ll be ten minutes, I’m fine to wait”.

“Right and who are you exactly?” Emma asks crossing her arms over her chest.

You simply reply with “Adam’s girlfriend” earning a look of hate from this Emma girl.

At this point the other intern grabs Emma’s arm and pulls her away apologising profusely.

Not long after the incident Adam comes over. He obviously senses you’re a bit annoyed and asks if everything’s okay, you resolve to put Emma behind you and tell him you’ll talk at home tonight. Adam lets the issue go and the two of you have lunch with James and Elyse.

Hours later you’re at home, Adam drove today so you don’t have to pick him up. You’re working on making dinner, listening to an audio book not really paying attention to your surroundings when you feel Adam’s arms wrap around your waist causing you to jump with surprise.

Adam laughs pulling away from you.

“You scared me!” you chuckle continuing to prepare the food, looking over your shoulder at the grinning Adam.

“I’m sorry” he murmurs, wrapping his arms around you again and pressing a soft kiss on your lips.

You go about your night as you would any other night, the subject of your morning encounter with Emma and your suspicions of her intentions completely skipping your mind.

You suddenly remember in the morning over breakfast as Adam tells you about what he’s got planned for the day.

“Bruce has organised for us all to go out for drinks tonight, like the whole office not just the main group. Even interns are invited” Adam tells you.

“Oh, that reminds me” you almost yell, causing Adam to look up from his cereal in surprise.

 You continue “I met that Emma, the intern, yesterday when I dropped in, she was being really odd and told me that I should leave.”

“She’s not doing it to be a bitch, she just obviously didn’t know who you were” Adam dismisses your complaints.

“Well I might understand more if it was one of the receptionists but what does it matter to her who I am?” you ask no one in particular, “I can still hear her voice ‘And who are you exactly?’” you mimic her in a high-pitched voice.

“Is it just that or do you have some other issue with her? You seem pretty annoyed at a girl you’ve only had one conversation with” Adam accuses.

“Now that you bring it up” you start, causing Adam to roll his eyes in a ‘I knew it’ way.

“I’m sorry” you continue “but every time I’ve seen her, she’s been blatantly flirting with you and she was absolutely fine until I said I was with you. Then the moment I mentioned you she gets all hostile so of course I’m a bit fucked off.”

“Your over exaggerating, Emma wants to learn she’s passionate and excited, she’s not trying to fuck me” Adam argues.

“I beg to differ” you mumble under your breath taking away your dishes and walking into the kitchen.

“Don’t walk away from me just because you’re wrong” Adam yells, still sitting at the table.

“I’m not wrong Adam, but I know you and can tell when you’re not going to change your mind on a subject so why continue to fight?” you yell back.

“You are wrong and you need to get over your jealousy” Adam says entering the kitchen.

You’ve had enough, you choose to ignore him and clean the dishes you’ve used, though your fuming inside.

“I’m leaving, I need to go to work” Adam says exasperated “we can continue this conversation when I get home.”

You nod slightly but don’t look back at Adam, continuing to wash the same plate over and over again until you hear Adam’s car pull out of the drive way. Your annoyed, your fucked off. It’s not that you believe Adam will do anything wrong but you hate that he’s being so naive and oblivious.

Adam is also angry.

The two of you rarely fight, he would say you’re a very happy and functional couple. He just doesn’t understand, you never normally seem to get jealous of Adam having female friends and especially not co-workers so why are you making such as big deal out of Emma?

Adam is certain that Emma has nothing but good intentions, she’s been interested, full of questions and quite helpful her whole internship. Never once has she ever said anything inappropriate, sexual or romantic. The more Adam thinks about it, the more certain he is that it’s all in your head.

He spends the whole car ride to work mulling over it and upon entering the building, Bruce notices Adam’s mood. With no one else in the office Adam decides to confide in Bruce about what happened.

Emma walks past the recording room and here’s Adam and Bruce talking, she can’t make out most of what they’re saying but can tell Adam is angry with his girlfriend, she wonders if maybe it’s time for her to make her move.

You and Adam don’t have any contact all day, which is unusual often you’ll text each other at lunch time and with Adam going out he would normally call you after work. You decide to give him space and he decides to give you the same. You go about your individual lives for the day.

Later in the night you hear the front door open then slam shut. It’s only just after 10pm, a lot earlier than you expected Adam to be home, yet who else could it be? You’d been reading a book in bed, which you now put on the bed side table before turning off your lamp and cuddling up in bed, pretending to be asleep. You and Adam can talk about your fight tomorrow, right now you just don’t have the energy.

After a few minutes of plodding around the house Adam makes his way to the bedroom stopping at the door to peer in and see what you’re up to. Once he notices you’re asleep he enters the room, you can hear him trying to undress and get ready for bed and can tell he’s making an effort to stay quiet, maybe he’s not angry anymore, maybe the alcohol has mellowed him out.

Adam clambers into bed and cuddles up to you, pulling you back towards him to rest your back on his chest and wrapping his arms around your waist. He presses a kiss onto the side of your neck and murmurs an “I love you”.

He seems to be in an amazing mood considering how the last conversation you had with each other went, you can’t help but wonder if he’s changed his mind or if he’s just really pissed. You’re currently leaning towards the latter as you can smell alcohol on his breath.

You decide to roll over and face Adam, embracing him and letting him hold you.

“I love you too” you whisper into his chest.

Adam pulls you away a little so you can vaguely see each other in the pitch dark of your room.

“I’m sorry” he says, not sounding the least bit drunk.

“Did you have a good night?” you ask wanting to forget the mornings unpleasantness.

“I did, well, to begin with I did” he answers ending his sentence with a sigh.

“What happened?” you hum, lazily running your hands up and down his side.

“Let’s just say you were right” Adam explains “you’re always right.”

You meet his eyes in surprise, you were right? Did Emma make a move on him? Did something happen between them? Please say nothing happened? Adam wouldn’t do that, would he?

Adam could see your brain moving at a million miles per hour, going through different questions in your head, so he gave you some peace.

“Nothing much happened. Emma put her hand on my knee and asked whether I would like to go back to her place, I said no and left. I’ll have to talk to Bruce about it on Monday” Adam explained.

“I knew it!” you burst.

“Yes, yes, I know you were right, I was wrong” Adam says rolling his eyes and slightly rolling away from you.

You sit up and look over to Adam, now laid on his back on the bed. You clamber out from under the blankets moving over to Adam’s side of the bed and straddling him.

“It’s not about who was right or wrong” you whisper leaning down and planting a kiss on Adam’s forehead.

“You know I would never cheat on you, right?” Adam asks seriously, grasping your face in his hands and keeping your eyes locked together.

“Yes, I trust you but I didn’t trust Emma” you reassure him. You pull his hands away from your face and wrap your own around his neck nuzzling your neck into his shoulder.

You feel Adam press a kiss into the top your head.

“I love you” he murmurs once again.

“I think you’ve said that more in the past five minutes than you have in the past 5 days” you chuckle.

“I’m just not the openly affectionate type” Adam defends himself “except from when I’m apologising.”

“Or if we haven’t had fucked for a couple of days” you amend.

“Hey! You’re way more horny than I am! Its been two days I’m surprised you haven’t died yet” Adam accuses, laughing throughout the sentence.

“Oh, shut up” you scowl and move up to press an aggressive kiss on Adams lips.

“Can’t keep your hands off me” Adam teases before kissing you back.

You use your tongue to request entrance into Adam’s mouth, causing him to chuckle slightly before complying. As the two of you fall deeper into the kiss you feel Adam’s hands slinking slowly down your back, they pause briefly on your ass before he grabs onto it roughly with both hands.

You break the kiss, giving yourself a chance to pull off the t-shirt you’d warn to sleep, leaving you only in a tiny lace thong. You sit back in Adam’s lap and watch him struggle to pull his own t-shirt off. Once free from the confines of his shirt Adam looks up at you with a weird sparkle in his eyes.

“If Emma could see you now, she’d know there’s no way I’d even consider her” Adam says.

“You didn’t cheat on me because you like my tits?” you ask.

“Yep” Adam says jokingly, flipping the both of you over so that you lay on your back and he is positioned over you.

Adam once again separates your lips but only briefly this time. He soon inches down and latches onto your neck, sucking and kissing down it slowly. You feel his fingers caressing your sides and playing with the fabric on your hips. As he moves his mouth down and enraptures one of your nipples in his mouth, he slips his fingers under the waist band of your underwear and begins to tug them downwards.

You arch your back, half due to the pleasure of his lips exploring your body and half to help him get rid of your underwear. When you lift your ass up off the bed, Adam breaks away, pulling your underwear off completely and moving to eliminate his own.

Finally, with all barriers gone Adam lay upon you and you quickly wrap your legs around his waist, sick of waiting for him. Adam guides himself to your entrance, quite familiar with it by now, briefly remembering your awkward drunk first time together. All thoughts soon evaporate as the head of his cock presses into you.

He pushes in, entering slowly, inch by inch, savouring it as always. Within a few short moments he’s fully buried deep inside you. Once in, he pulls out half way and then sinks back in at an equal pace to what he began with. He builds up pace gradually, moving out further and faster with each stroke. Soon he’s moving rapidly in and out of you, while you writhe in pleasure underneath him.

Adam leant down, sinking back into you fully again and presses a hard, lustful kiss onto your lips. You know how close you are to the edge and decide you need it now. As Adam thrusts down into you, you push yourself up to meet him, pushing him in further with every stroke. Adam can tell you are about to cum and increases his speed slightly, smiling as he hears his own name fall repeatedly from your lips.

“Adam!” You gasp one last time.

And with that your release comes causing you to squeeze and clench around Adam’s weeping cock. Right as your high became to fade you feel Adam spasm inside you and shoot his pent-up load inside you.

As you both begin to recover, you press feathery light kisses across Adam’s cheeks, before stopping at his lips and tenderly moving yours against his.

“I love you” he whispers one last time, earning a light giggle from you.

With that Adam pulls out from inside you and climbs off the bed. He puts out both his hands offering them to you and helps you up, together you head to the bathroom to clean up, like you’ve done so many times before.

Soon you’re once again cuddled up in your shared bed, fast asleep and ready to forget that Emma Toole ever existed.

 

 


End file.
